THE BITTERNESS OF JACK
by FAMAS
Summary: Naked Snake'sJack's final battle with the boss, what is going through his head as he lurks in the tall grass waiting to strike?, mild language, short bit of violence, takes a few liberties but only a fewrnNEWLY REFORMATED FOR EASIER READING


THE BITTERNESS OF JACK

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I don't own Jack, Snake, The Boss oranything else to do with Metal Gear, Konami owns it all.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first MGS fic, it's a one shot, and it takes place in MGS3: Snake Eater during Naked Snake's final battle with the Boss aka the Joy. From what I've heard a lot of other gamers really liked the Boss a lot but I didn't like her much, I felt a bit of sympathy for her but other times she really annoyed me. Some other fics were all about sympathy for the boss on snake's part but this one is completely different, Snake hates the boss right now, he feels nothing but bitterness as he watches her from his hiding place waiting to strike. By the way I deliberately double space each line of text, it makes reading late at night a lot easier. Oh and I took a few liberties as to how the fight ends, because in the game it ends much differently as to how I've depicted it here.

Your'e beautiful you know that, the most beautiful woman I've ever met, your'e the ideal woman, the ideal mate. Every other woman I have ever met I compared to your'e standard of beauty, but none of them have ever come close, because the truth is there is no other woman like you in the world, and now you've given me no other choice but to kill you,

AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!

I'll never meet a woman who can replace you, but you were never mine, were you???, that was always just a fantasy, Eva feels something for me, I like her, she's beautiful we even found time to make love, but the truth is half of the time I was thinking of you, I almost spoke your name. I intend to see her again when this is all over who knows I may even grow to love her more than I loved you, I won't be able to give her children though I'm sterile, but you don't know that, you don't know that it's your fault I'll never be able to give a woman a child, you gave Volgin those shells and he used them and I paid the price for you fing up. It's not like you'd care though you had already broken my arm and thrown me off a bridge, why would you have cared about what would happen to me next,

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CLOSE I CAME TO FACING THE FIRING SQUAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!.

Why do I continue to delude myself with the thought that you may actually care about my suffering, the only thing you care about is your country, the whole reason I'm in this god awful mess is because you love your country more than you love other human beings who love you. Do you ever tell your country that you love it?, does it ever tell you that it loves you back?, Jesus you sicken me you pathetic bitch,

I LOVED YOU!!!!

But it's obvious that you don't love me back, and despite that I have continued to delude myself this whole time, Jesus I'm a fool.

I'm watching you now, I'm hidden well between these blades of grass, just like my namesake, your stalking the field now your firearm at the ready you have that intenses gaze in your eyes, your doing your best to spot my position. You won't find me though and I know it I could hide here forever, I'll make my move eventually but for now I'm somehow just content to hide and watch you from afar. As I mentioned earlier your'e beautiful, and that is as evident now as it ever was, your like a lioness stalking her prey, your stance and gate exudes pure power and beauty, but soon I will kill you, you will die with the delusion that your beloved country will be left a safer place but your wrong, from this day

foward I will devote my life to bringing down the United States of America it won't be easy and it won't happen overnight but someday when I have achieved the level of trust that you once had with it I will turn around and rip it's throat out. I loved you like a mother and more, the times you would lecture me about the importance of loyalty, "loyalty to the end" you would say and I was loyal to you, but you weren't loyal to me, you lied to me, you abandoned me, left me for dead, your loyalty to your country almost cost me my life, at the very least it took away a part of me. I paid the price for you, and soon it will be your beloved country's turn to pay, and it will be dear, I can tell you.

I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!

I'm still here within the grass, I may as well be the grass because you'll never find me, you've passed by me at least three times already, I'm just toying with you now, you see you were an amazing teacher you taught me well, too well in fact, for a long time now I could have asserted my superior skill over you, bested you, stripped your title of all meaning, but I never did, because I loved and respected you more than anyone and anything in the world and could never have subjected you to the humiliation of being utterly defeated by your pupil, when you first betrayed me during "virtuous mission" shock got the better of me, I thought I was dreaming, because you would never betray me would you?, so I let myself go hoping that I would wake up, but it wasn't a dream, the other times I just could'nt bring myself to harm you, I just couldn't, because like I said you had been like a mother to me and more, so I held back and let you trounce me. But this has gone far enough, I've made up my mind, I'm going to kill you today.

THIS TIME I WON'T HOLD BACK!!!!!!!!

It's starting to get to you now, you've realised you will never find me here, you've realised it's hopeless, because your pupil is no longer your pupil he is your superior. So you begin calling for me like a mother in distress over losing her sweet, little boy.

"Jack",

"Jaaaaaaack".

I'm amazed, absolutely amazed, I could swear that the expression on your face is one of fear, your afraid that I may have simply snuck away into the foliage never to return, never to honour you with a warrior's death, your afraid because then you would never die at the hands of battle, that which

brings you joy, and instead die a shriveled up old lady, long stripped of the dignity that being a soldier brought you. You call for me again.

"Jaaaaaaack"

"Jaaaaaaack"

with a painful tone in your voice and tears filling your eyelids, you know that I'm toying with you, torturing you, your in pain and you want me to end it, your within reach now..............now I will kill you.

Finally I strike, sweeping a leg, dropping you, you lose the grip on your firearm and land squarely in my lap, without a second to spare I raise my k-bar blade and plunge it into your torso in one swift motion, you cry out and struggle as the first blood surfaces, I hold you in place and plunge the blade deep into you again and again, over and over, violently raping the life from you with this blade that I mastered under your tutelage, blind, callous, fuming, sickeningly hateful rage covers my face as I look

deep into your eyes whilst you cough and splutter blood up through your throat and out of your mouth. Your struggling soon fades, and your limbs lie still as you lay here in my lap, you stare deep into my eyes and whilst breathing calmly utter your last words to me.

"Jack..............I'm so proud of you"

THE END

WELL HOW WAS THAT????, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT

AND BE AS HONEST AS YOU CAN, I REALLY WANT YOUR

FEEDBACK, TELL ME EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT.

ALSO DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER

FANFICS: "THE KILLING TYPE" AND "THE KILLING TYPE

AGAIN" THEY CENTER AROUND A ROMANTIC

RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN AGENT 47 FROM THE "HITMAN"

SERIES AND CHRISTIE FROM THE "DEAD OR ALIVE"

SERIES AND CAN BOTH BE FOUND IN THE

"DEAD OR ALIVE" SECTION

-FAMAS

e-mail at:


End file.
